


Drowning

by Fanfiction_King



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Death, Drowning, Father Sakusa Kiyoomi, Haikyuu whump, MSBY, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Whumptober day -13, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: Day - 13 "drowning"Birthday Parties aren't fun when someone cries... they're not fun when someone drowns either.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Komori Chiyo
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Kudos: 7





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my parts, I had some family stuff but the parts should be out within the next day or so!

If you ever had the chance of knowing Kyouya, whether it be through his father or through the boy himself; you’d know that Kyouya was deathly afraid of swimming. Baths? He’d cry. Pools? Even worse than baths. The chlorine stung his eyes and it made his hair icky, though even then he was still just scared of the water.

But why? He was fifteen and still didn’t know (and didn’t  **want** to know) how to swim. Well... It started with an incident that happened a decade before. 

\-----

The day was clear, and the sun was shining. People were conversing in different areas around the large pool that sat in the middle of party grounds. Komori and his wife Chiyo had planned their son’s eighth birthday at his Baba’s (Chiyo’s mothers) house. 

Kyouya was certainly less than thrilled to be there. The sun made his skin burn (Even with the SPF 100 sunscreen Kiyoomi made him wear), It was loud, and then there was the pool... It was large, being thirteen feet deep and at least twenty feet wide. Of course the pool was scary though, Kyouya was tiny, barely reaching his Oto-san’s waist even if he was five years old. 

Waddling over towards Kiyoomi, Kyouya placed his white bucket hat on to cover his face from the sun and wrapped his MSBY towel around his small pale shoulders. Eventually making it over to his father the ravenette pulled on the older Sakusa’s hand. “Oto-san, c-can we g-go home..?”

Kiyoomi looked down at his son, gently placing a hand on Kyouya’s covered shoulder and giving it a light drag. This ushered the small boy to the side of his larger body instead of behind him (where Kyouya often liked to hide).

“We can’t go home yet, Kyou. We only got here a few minutes ago,” Sakusa wasn’t all that thrilled with the large party either, but he promised Motoya that he and Kyouya would stay for a few hours. “B-But I-I don’t like it here…” Kyouya’s head drooped letting some stray curls fall out from under the hat. 

Picking up Kyou, Kiyoomi pulled down his mask so that his son could see his face. It comforted the small boy a lot as he tucked his head under his Oto-san’s chin.  _ “I know you don’t, Ouya but we’ll leave as soon as we can.” _

The words were only loud enough for Kyouya to hear, but they already made him feel better. Omi placed a small kiss on his temple before setting him down again, “Now go play, I’ll come get you in a little bit.” 

“Okay, bye Oto-san!” and with that Kyouya waddled off again, completely unaware of what his oldest cousin had planned. 

\-----

Kyouya had finally found his way back to the pool chair that he had been reading his tablet on. The iPad Pro had been safely placed back in his small travel bag, so the young boy opened the pocket, got the iPad, and sat down to start reading again. 

“Hey, Kyou.” Eri said as she and Mako (Komori’s two other children) sat down next to their younger cousin. “H-Hi... d-did you want something?” 

Both of the girls looked at him, “Come swimming with us,”

That was the one thing Kyouya didn’t want. 

“Uh- umm Oto-san doesn’t w-want me swimming without him, s-sorry…” Kyouya stuttered out, and what he was saying was true. He could sit on the steps of the pool if he wanted, but not near the edges or in the pool. “But it’s a pool party! You’re supposed to swim, like Kai-nii.” the thought of Kai made him wince. 

“N-No thanks, I-I’m okay.” the girls sighed before offering something different. 

“Wanna go get cupcakes? I think Mom put some out already,” Kyouya wasn’t a big fan of sweets but this option was much better than the pool. 

“O-Okay,”

**Big mistake.**

\-----

Why was he cold? Why couldn’t he breathe? Why didn’t Oto-san get him? 

These were all questions Kyouya asked himself as he fell backwards into the deep end of the pool. He struggled for a few seconds before finally sinking under, he didn’t like the water, he couldn’t breathe… 

Back up top Kai stood next to both of his sisters who were screaming and hitting him. “WHY’D YA DO THAT!? Y-YOU STUPID MEANIE!! N-NOW WE HAVE TO GET OMI-OJI!!!” Eri ran off while Mako hit Kai again before diving into the water to see if she could get Kyouya. Everyone knew he couldn’t swim, but not everyone cared. 

\-----

It was dark, and his mind was all fuzzy. Kyouya didn’t feel good and Oto-san wouldn’t like that he got all wet. Kyou clawed at the water above him hoping that maybe the surface would come closer, that maybe he could have air in his burning lungs again. But it never happened, and he let go. No one would find him anyway. 

So he went limp, the last of his oxygen finally running out. 

\-----

Kiyoomi knew nothing of what happened in those past five minutes. From his niece screaming for him, to him diving into the pool to get his son. Nothing processed until he got Kyouya out of the pool. 

People gathered around him and Kyouya and he wanted to hide; to take his baby far away from all these people. That wasn’t the problem though, the problem was that Kyouya wasn’t breathing. 

“Omi, move now.” Chiyo (who happened to be a nurse) pushed him away from his son’s limp body. This was a sight he’d never want to see again. He clutched the now soaked bucket hat that Mako had given him while he watched Chiyo perform CPR on Kyouya. 

Thirty chest compressions 

Open the airways 

Listen for breathing (he still wasn’t)

Then mouth to mouth

And it went on like that for minutes, Kyouya stayed limp. His raven curls now a dripping mess, and his lips blue. Omi wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, not now.

Kyouya still wasn’t responsive until Chiyo’s last chest compression. She moved him onto his side so that he could vomit up all of the water that he inhaled. Sakusa took the towel next to him and wrapped up his sobbing child and held him. 

“Oto-san!!” Kyouya wailed as he latched onto his father, he was cold and scared and his throat was all scratchy.

“Shh, shh it’s alright. You’re okay now, I’m here.” Omi had Kyouya’s head buried in his shoulder as he held the back of his son's head. “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay.” he repeated like a broken record, trying to comfort himself and the sobbing five year old in his arms. 

Sakusa took Kyouya away from everyone, it was for the best. Still holding his baby, he gathered their bags and went to the car. The boy was tired and Omi could see that from the dazed look on his face. 

“You’ll be okay, you can sleep. I’ll be with you when you wake up, don’t worry. Oto-san won’t leave you alone again.” with that Kyou drifted off and Sakusa broke down. He knew going to the party was a mistake, this was on him. Though really it wasn’t... 

**Kai. That’s who he should blame, and that’s who he would blame for Kyouya’s torment during the next ten years. Because it got worse, it always gets worse.**   
  



End file.
